Reason To Stay
by Haibara Kawaii
Summary: Elizabeth 3rd is always bothering Jaehee. Why didn't she just quit her job, if she is really not up to it?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Mystic Messenger or the characters, I just own this story.

Rated: K+

Genre: General/Comedy

Notes: Someone once told me that they could write better than me as a five years old kid. English is my second language, but I tried my best, and at least my grammar mistakes are not too confusing that could make anyone dizzy.

* * *

I've finished college with a straight A result in every subject. My aunt and uncle were proud of me, well... sort of. Or maybe 'proud' wasn't the right word to describe it. They were happy I finally could take care of myself. That day I decided to move to some other place. I thought that maybe renting a house would be a good start.

"Take care." My aunt said without even looking at me in the eye. She was busy with her breakfast, sweeping margarine to a slice of bread.

"I hope you don't miss me." It was a sarcasm. My aunt isn't fond of me, she kept treating me as if I am a freeloader step-daughter.

"In your dreams." She replied, still not looking at me. It's okay. I know my place. I do not belong here.

After checking my stuffs, I walked out of the house. My uncle looked at me concerned. He looked sad and somehow showed a slight of guilt.

"I am sorry my wife still acted like that until now." My uncle hugged me tight. He tapped my back and released me. "Be happy out there, Jaehee. Do not give up."

"Thanks uncle." I smiled. "Thanks for everything you've done for me, until now. I hope I can repay you someday."

"No, no." He refused. "I already am happy watching you achieved so many things in academic." He explained. "Your parents would be so delightful to see you success."

"Thanks." I glanced at my watch. "I have to go now, I'll stop by again someday." I waved, he waved back.

* * *

I travelled around the city looking for a job vacancy and a place to live. Then I came across a huge theatre near an intersection. I've always loved opera shows, I decided to snoop around a bit. And it was at that time I met him. I watched a show starring at a silver haired guy with a pair of red eyes. By that time I realized that he got a great talent I do not have. It isn't something I could achieve through academic. I heard the crowd shout out the name "ZEN! ZEN!" Anyone would felt like a superhero. I waited until the show's over so I could talk to the actor at the back stage.

At the back stage I slipped through the guards with my stealth. Then I saw ZEN standing nearby with a blonde girl giving him flowers. Of course, I am not the only fan. I am barely a fan, I have just became a fan like an hour ago and I knew nothing about him. Is that his girlfriend? I thought.

As I stepped backward slowly, I didn't know that my back had bumped into someone. I fell on my knees trying to recover my balance because of my high-heels. "I-I am so sorry..." I stuttered. Turned around, I saw a rare sight. The man crouched down, offering his hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I-I am okay!" I answered immediately and took his hand to get up.

My first impression was... did he dye his hair to turquoise? But on my second thought, that couldn't be. His eyes and eyebrows are also turquoise. Unique genetic I guess?

"Is there... something on my face?" He asked while pointing at his face.

"No, no." I got nervous, my eyes were glued to the floor. "Sorry I bumped to you." I picked up his scattered photos on the floor. They are all ZEN's photos with great angles.

"You... don't have an interest on a man, do you...?" I blurted that question out of blue and he chuckled so hard.

"Of course not." He smiled and giggled. "I am a photographer, the name is V. The girl over there is Rika, my girlfriend, and she is a fan of ZEN." He explained.

"Oh. Sorry how rude of me." I apologized and bowed down. Then he noticed my unusual attire.

"You are an employee here? I've never seen you before." V asked as I gave him back his photos.

"No, I happened to pass by here. I was looking for a job and a place to stay." I explained and V was smiling.

"Then maybe it's your lucky day. Because I have a job and a place to stay for you." He dug out his wallet and showed me a business card. C & R International. THAT'S ONE OF THE LARGEST COMPANY IN KOREA.

I took the business card and looked at V suspiciously. Is this a new way to fool people? Is the world this easy to achieve? Is this a dream? And so on I thought lots of negative thoughts in my head.

"Don't look at me like that." V giggled. "That company is my friend's and he is currently looking for an assistant. You could try submit your CV there. And if you are accepted, I will let you stay in an apartment," he showed me a key. "My friend gave me this key in case I need it, but I actually don't."

"What if I am not accepted?" I brushed my hair to my back.

"How much is your GPA?" He folded his hands.

"4. Cum laude."

"Then what are you so worried about? Those who get cum laude don't even need to participate with the test. You just submit your CV."

"I see. I will think about it." I nodded.

"Here, you can keep the key." V gave me a key. "With a condition."

Oh no, what kind of condition? Is he a bad guy? I thought, and just asked what is the condition.

"Join RFA, Rika's Fundraising Association, it's a place where we hold parties and donate money to those who need it."

Seems normal to me. "Okay. If that's the only thing they do, then it's good."

Before we left, we exchanged numbers and he told me the apartment address. I had a bad feeling about it. But when I checked out the apartment it is nice and comfortable to live. It's quiet and clean. I wonder how much it cost living here, if it is supposed to be rented.

* * *

The C & R firm is not so far from the apartment. I dropped by and gave my CV to the HRD. The person behind the desk told me that I am lucky because this is the last day for submitting the CVs. At that time, lots of people were on the chair, mostly parents waiting for their sons and daughters online test results.

"Oh my God." An old man stood up and was burst into tears. "My son passed the test!" He exclaimed, but cried as well. The crowds were looking at him, but he didn't seem to care until a personnel walked to him.

"Sir," he hold the old man's back. "It's just the first stage. There are more stages left in order to be accepted in this company."

"M-more stages? Ah... I see." The old main said. Somehow I find the scene quite hilarious.

After I've done registering in C & R firm, I decided to go back home and jumped onto bed and call it a day.

* * *

The next day came... I woke up and touched my phone, it's heating very hot. After inputting my lockscreen password, I saw a notification on the screen. "Installing RFA Messenger". What's happening? What the heck is this? I didn't install anything. Is this a virus? I thought in a panic way. I tried pressing other buttons but it won't work. My smartphone has stopped listening to its master. By then, I realized the install was 2 Gigabyte, and was using my mobile data too! Of course anyone would freak out. Well, at least I did. Then there was a phone call. The number 707 displayed on my screen, I answered the call.

"Welcome to RFA!" Someone with a shrill voice on the other side. "V told me about you, thanks for joining us! The app I installed is a RFA messenger. You can chat with us using the app, but for now you have to wait around 3 hours for it to work, I am coding your data."

I knew it. It was a very very very bad idea to agree with V. Even his name is only an initial. And now there's the 707 guy. He must be a stalker.

I forced my courage to reply, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Nothing. Oh by the way, you are going to get another call in the next minute. Congrats on your new job." I don't know anymore where is this conversation going. But he was right. There came another phone call saying that I am invited for an interview on 9 o'clock at C & R International. I quickly jumped out of my bed to get prepared.

If I knew I would get myself into somekind of disaster... I wouldn't have left my bed...

* * *

 **A/N: If you are looking for the humor, please wait until I update chapter 2.**


	2. Jumin Han

Before I start, I want to thank you MoonlightAuthor, FeatherpawTheCat and Juni Onigiri for supporting me. As well as the other authors I've mentioned before in chapter 2 Werewolf Game and chapter 2 I Just Want Love. I hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

"Miss Kang" the person behind the desk called my name. I raised my hand hoping that they would notice me drown in the ocean of humans. "Please enter the room on the right of the hallway."

Without wasting time, I swam through the crowds and managed to get into the CEO room. The moment I got inside, I felt the air conditioner ruffled my hair. I saw a man in his twenties with a black hair. On top of his table, there is a name board carved, 'Jumin Han, CEO'. I approached to his table and sat on the chair in front of it.

"Who told you to sit down?" He said. And that was rude.

"I-I'm sorry." I stood up and bowed down. "Pardon my reflexes."

"Don't do things without permission okay?" He looked at my files. Such an annoying boss, I thought to myself.

I don't know why but I got the feeling he's kind of authoritative. Hopefully, he isn't a dictator. He started asking me basic questions related to my major. Then he went rambling about his entire business and the management. Cherry farm, grape farm, wine business, coffee franchise and etc.

"Okay, so you are hired. Come to work tomorrow at 7 o'clock." Mr. Han said.

"Thank you so much!" I smiled and signed the contract.

Afterwards, I stood up and reached for the door, when Mr. Han spoke again, "Don't be so hasty. I am not done yet." I turned around.

"What is it, Mr. Han?" I gripped my purse.

"Before you go to work, cut your hair short. And wear a glasses." Mr. Han pointed at his ear. Meaning my hair should be cut that short. "This is an order. Not an advice."

I loved my hairstyle since a really long time. Cutting it short would actually raised a question. Why would Mr. Han gave an order like that? Is he... is he Gay? Does he want me to become like a man? Like how Mulan dressed like a man? I couldn't thought of any other reasons for the time being. Though the criterias were disturbing, but I was left with no other choice. It's like a chance in a lifetime to get employed here.

"Alright." I said and left. There's a mall right next to the C & R International building, so I cut my hair in the saloon and bought a glasses frame. It felt like as if I just received a spy job. I went back to the apartment because tomorrow's the first day of work and I need to take care of my health. Lots of energy should do the job tomorrow.

* * *

Darkness filled my sight as my phone blasted to life. I opened my weary right eye to see the clock. It's freaking 2 A.M. and I don't remember setting an alarm for that. My phone screen showed an incoming call, and I realized it wasn't the alarm. It was Mr. HAN. Great... what now?

"Assistant Kang!" He said. "What are you doing right now?"

"Riding a roller coaster." I answered.

"Really?" He was surprisingly astounded. "At 2 A.M.? How on earth are you able to answer my call in such condition?"

"Then, what were you expecting I was doing?" I asked back.

"Sleeping?" He guessed.

"Exactly! Then why did you call if you knew?" I was trying my very very best to be patient with him.

"This is extremely important." Yeah... right... "so, I wanted you to arrange a meeting for me tomorrow at 10 o'clock."

"Mr. Han." I said. "I come to work at 7 o'clock, why don't you just tell me later at work?"

"I don't need to repeat myself, but this is EXTREMELY important." Mr. Han sounded so flat until I can't comprehend what was on his mind. "Don't try to order me around, I am your boss. Deal with it."

"And may I know what is so important that you keep repeating about?" I stood up from the bed and turned on the lamp.

"The meeting is going to be about cat hotel, cat clothes, cat shelter, cat food, and etc."

I shouldn't have asked. I shouldn't have asked. I shouldn't have asked.

"Please take notes of the details." He said. I grabbed a pen and a paper.

God, I can't believe it's already been this hard when I just got hired. As expected of a huge firm I guess, money talks, job descriptions are increasing. But, isn't it against the rules for calling me outside my work time? I am an assistant, not his maid. I took a note on his what so called important meeting. After that, I jumped back to the bed.

* * *

I arrived at work on six past thirty. My C&R ID was not ready yet, so I did my attendance manually. I sat on the desk's chair near the CEO desk. But there was no sign of Mr. Han. Speak of the devil, he emerged in with another employee behind him. He showed her a document from his desk. It was an attendance record.

"Look, you are late 2 minutes." The employee gulped. "I will cut your salary by two hours work." Then the employee apologized again and went out.

At that time I was hoping I don't end up like that employee. Now I regret that hope. I got extra hours and extra salary instead, which made me very exhausted everyday at work. There were also those times where he had dropped his cat to me to take care of. Since then, I hated cat for their c-hair and claws. I thought I wouldn't last a week. But then the next day Mr. Han suddenly asked me to buy a kitchenware.

"A kitchenware?" Mr. Han's requests were mostly weird and related to cat, but I couldn't figure out what a kitchenware for. Imagining Mr. Han with an apron would be so much hideous.

"Yes. You have talked to the RFA right? Since the day you became my assistant?" He asked.

"Yeah. I did." I answered with a frown. Was there something important? That's not good, I've only logged in to save Zen's photos.

"V wanted to buy a kitchenware, he is going to marry Rika." Mr. Han said, but somehow I felt his voice a bit heavy while saying it. Thus, I looked up the kitchenware catalog on the internet and ordered.

"Mr. Han. Are you joining RFA just because you're V's bestfriend?" I asked while looking at him in the eye. "Or you liked Rika?"

"It's a bad manner to ask such private question, you know. But tell you what," he said. "I joined RFA because I wanted to help those who needs us. Orphans especially. Rika was... one of the orphans. She told me her life was though back then, and she got bullied a lot. She envied my life. That's why she created that association... to help other people." Mr. Han paused and inhaled.

"I was touched after hearing her whole story. So was V. Everytime I thought about it, I scolded myself. I said to myself... why can't I change their world? I have almost everything I want, why don't I share it with them? We... wanted to make the world a better place." Mr. Han emotions caught my attention. I thought he was a flat robotic machine all this time. I was wrong.

"What am I talking about..." his sudden realization has closed the gate of emotions. "Forget it. Assistant Kang. Here's your first paycheck for the month. You can go home early today." He gave me a white envelope.

"But I haven't fi-" I haven't finished my sentence but Mr. Han told me to go. "I can handle the rest."

I walked out of the room with a confused look, yet happy face. At that time, I thought Mr. Han was probably posessed or his robot brain is hacked by Luciel. But no, he wasn't. I arrived to that conclusion after I opened my paycheck envelope. Why, I thought he would just send the money to my account, why did he choose a more complicated traditional way? The envelope was not only contained money, but there's a ticket to ZEN's Jalapeno show that I couldn't get because the tickets were sold out. I smiled.

And that's the reason why I stayed.

Mr. Han was not a bad person after all.


End file.
